I'll miss you, my human life
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: Bella just graduated. She thinks everything is going nicely, but then the unthinkable happens. Bella is changed, due to the circumstances. My version of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Continuance to I'll miss you, my human life

I'll miss you, my human life.

By: Jakkuerin Mira.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, blah blah blah…I'm lazy, whatever.

Warning: I made this up in my head. Don't yell at me for any grammar mistakes. Also, this is taken place after Eclipse. AKA: My version of Breaking Dawn. If you find a relationship of Eclipse in here, whatever. Que sera sera…

Ch. 1 Last Good bye to a friend.

I went to my normal classes and the majority of them included my boyfriend, Edward. God, he's so sweet to me!!

All during class, he looked at me and if he didn't think I'd see him, well, he was wrong. I caught him looking at me halfway through class. Oh, he has some explaining to do when we return to his house.

I still can't believe that graduation is only 3 days away. That means, 3 more days as a human. Edward already proposed to me, and I accepted. He was really getting on my nerve about me staying human. He's so afraid something will go wrong, but he is so pessimistic. I think he'll be fine and will NOT kill me.

Rosalie still seems to hate me. Actually, she seems to hate me even more, now. I think it has something to do with me becoming a vampire.

I'm walking down the hall and, since I'm so caught up thinking, I didn't even see who I ran into. "Hello, Bella. Feel up to ditching class one more time?" a husky voice said in my ear as I try to recover from the shock. "Huh? But Edward-" "Bella, I know that there are only 3 more days left, but please, just once?" Edward said, dazzling me. AGAIN. "Fine."

So, he took me and picked me up. Then he flew down the hallway. Next thing I knew, we were at his Volvo. Alice and Jasper were waiting in it. Emmett and Rosalie were in the Jeep. "Hey! Come on!" Alice yelled, getting impatient. "We're coming." Edward said back. He got in the car and started it up.

Then he drove out of the parking lot. "Hey, I thought we were ditching class, NOT SCHOOL!" I yelled at him. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you" He said, smirking. How I would love to wipe that smirk off his face.

So, he drove down to the border where the vampires and the werewolves couldn't cross. "Uh, Edward? What are we doing here?" I asked, curiosity did kill the cat. But I needed to know. NOW.

"Well, I thought you might like to say good- bye one last time to that- to your friend." He said, catching himself. I realized that once they changed me, I wouldn't be able to see him anymore.

"Oh, thanks. I really appreciate that." I said, not looking at any of them. I knew it was hard on them to be so close to the border. "Well, hurry up." Alice said, loosing her patience. "Alice…" Edward and Jasper growled. I got out of the Volvo and walked across the border. "I'll be right back." I said, walking way.

---------- arrives at Jakes house---------

I walk up to the porch, then knock on the door. Jake answered. "Bella! Good to see you!" He replied seeing me. "Hey Jake. I think you might know why I'm here." I said, sadly. He looked at me. "Well, Bells, yes I do. And I have to say, good luck with your new life." He said, shutting the door. "Wait!" I said, stopping the door. "What?" he said, opening it, again.

I gave him a big hug. "Consider it my last gift to you." I said, while still hugging him. "Yes. I will miss you. Oh, and Billy left this for Charlie." he said, pulling out a white envelope. "I'll make sure he gets it." I replied, taking the letter. "Well, bye forever." and with that, he shut the door and didn't open it. I sighed and walked back to the border.

Tears were stinging my eyes the whole way back.

**Ch. 2 Last Day! Graduation!!**

**----------Time skip----------**

It is FINALLY the last day of School. That means the last day of my human life. I'm kind of scared now. I'm only afraid that something bad will happen and I'll die. Ok. I'm now worrying over the smallest things. But what can I say? I'm giving up something I know that I probably will regret. But my choice is clear. Edward will change me at twilight. "Hey, Bella, I'll pick you up tonight." Edward said, walking me down the hallway. " Ok. And thanks for everything." I replied, smiling.

"I can sense that you are worried over the changing process. Would you like to-" I had to cut him off. "NO!! I'm fine. I am a little scared, though. But it's something I probably won't forget or regret." I replied.

"Probably?" He said, catching my mistake. "Edward… I'll be fine. Please. I've waited for so long now. Just believe me on this." I said, making my puppy dog eyes as best as I could. "God, Bella. No puppy eyes!" He yelled. "Ok. I believe you. But if you change your mind-" "No. I'll be fine." I said, giving him a light hug.

We all lined up for the graduation ceremony. Everyone was rushing around trying to make people look good or seeing if everyone is here. Edward was in front of the line, because his last name starts with a 'C'. At least I could see what to do.

Finally, it was my turn. I walked down the isle and I didn't trip. That was a miracle. The teacher handed me my diploma and said a congratulations and let me go.

In the back, Everyone could hang out and take off the heavy gown we were supposed to wear. Edward was waiting for me. He walked up to me, smiling. " Well, Congrats Bella." He said, unzipping the gown for me. "Thanks. And to you to!" I replied. I slid the gown off and Edward took it from me and folded it up. Then he handed it back to me.

Just then, a set of familiar voices reached my ears.

"BELLA!!!" my parents yelled. By now, parents, friends and whoever could come back and say something to their kids and/or friends. "Reneé, Charlie!" I yelled back. "Hey, Congrats, kid. You're finally done with school." Charlie said, hugging me. "Hey, dad? Did you come from the station?" I had to ask. Here we go. He was wearing his police uniform, had his guns, had all his other gadgets, and was hugging me.

_HUGGING ME!!_

"Uh, yeah, why-"He finally got to look at his surroundings. "Oops." he muttered. Reneé came over to me and hugged me too. "OHH!! Congratulations Bella! And to you guys too!" Reneé exclaimed to the Cullen's. "Thanks." they replied back to her. Charlie looked at Edward and walked over to him. "Well, I just want you to know that I respect any choices you or Bella make. But keep my daughter safe." Charlie said, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. And thanks for everything, Charlie." My boyfriend said, shaking Charlie's hand.

"Hey Edward, Bella!! Come on!!!" another familiar voice yelled. "Alice!!!" We both yelled. We said our final good- byes to everyone, and that means final. I wouldn't be able to be seen in public for about a year, and we still had to fake my death. We ran over to Alice only to see the rest of the Cullen's there.

"Congrats, Bella!" Esme said, giving me a very, very tight hug. "Esme… can't…breath!" I had managed to choke out. "Oh, Sorry!!" she said, releasing her hold on me. "Well, do I get a graduation hug, too mom?" Edward said, pretending to pout. Everyone laughed at what Edward had done.

"Oh, of course, Eddie!!" She said, giving him a tighter hug than what she gave me. "OI!!" He had said, trying to get away. "I was kidding!" He said, missing his name his 'mom' gave him.

Then it clicked. " DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!!!!!!!!" He screamed. The Cullen's just covered their ears and winced. All I did was cover my ears, blush and wince. We all laughed at his expression.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's the first chapter! I'm new here, so please, give me a break. I'm trying. Tell me what you think! Sorry, nickiegirl123, this is a Bella Jasper story. Didn't have much. This is more like a begining chapter.

-Gasp- Dead Deer

~~ No offence meant if you hunt or are vegetarian.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the Cullen's house, and when I got out of the car, Edward picked me up and, with vampire speed, ran over to the house.

Edward set me down and I looked at him. "Ok, what's wrong?" I had to ask. Once I saw him gaze at me, I knew something was wrong.

"Bella," he started, "Are you sure you want to be a vampire?" There, he said it. "Edward, I know you are scared that something will go wrong. I'm absolutely positive." I replied.

He looked at me. "Bella…" "Edward, you'll be fine. I trust you." I said, trying to comfort him. He was under a lot of stress. I could see it in his eyes.

He looked at me quizzically. "Bella, there is-" "No second chance. I know Edward. I positive with my choice. "Go ahead and hate me, Rosalie, but I don't care." I said, standing up straight.

"Heh, you fool." Rosalie sneered. "Whatever. I really don't care." I replied. "You can hate me for all eternity, and I still won't care." I replied, getting a cold hard stare from Rosalie.

She looked stunned. Then her glare became an angry and enraged face. With her lightning speed, she literally grabbed my neck and squeezed.

_HARD._

I saw the other Cullens' faces and then they reacted too late. I heard a sickening crack in my neck and then having a hard time to breath.

I knew I was going to die.

The Cullens looked stunned when they heard the snapping in my neck. That's all it took to set Edward off the edge. He quickly punched Rosalie in the gut and ran to my side, where Carlisle was.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "She will die if nothing is done." He replied sadly. That's all the info Edward needed to hear.

He leaned down and the last thing I remember was a sharp pang in my neck.

_And that hurt badly. _

------------EPOV------------

Day 1

I couldn't believe it. Rosalie just up and attacked Bella. Carlisle said to me that there was no chance that Bella could survive this. I did what I knew I would have to do at twilight and bit her.

_**I **__bit her! _

She's probably going to hate me for not waiting, but I couldn't let her die. Not after graduation. I still feel bad, but doing my act was what I had to do.

Esme's going to talk to Rosalie about her actions towards Bella. But for 3 days, she will be at our house, unconscious, and for two days, controlling her bloodlust. She won't be at Charlie's.

"Alice, call Charlie and tell him that Bella is staying over at our house for a 5 day sleepover." Perfect. Now Bella will hate me for all eternity.

Oh well. It takes 3 days for the venom to circulate through her body, and her bloodlust will need to be calmed. 5 days didn't seem like enough time. It would have to do, though.

"Alice called and told Charlie, but he seemed nervous about hearing that she would be here for 5 days." Jasper said, coming over to me.

"Oh, thanks. I think that 5 days won't be enough for Bella." I said to my brother. "Well, we need to calm her bloodlust. That's the most important thing." he replied. "I know"

Day 2

It's day two and I'm already worried. Alice won't let me in her room to see Bella. That makes me wonder. _WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO __**MY **__BELLA?!?! _

------------APOV------------

Hehehe… I'm driving Edward insane. HA!! But I do feel guilty for not letting him see his own girlfriend. But the changes that Bella is going under are amazing. Well, not the fact that she won't stop moaning, but her appearance is changing dramatically.

I have to say, she will be beautiful.

No, she _is _beautiful.

_OK, __**NOW **__I'M JEALOUS!! _

Just one more day to go and she'll be done transforming.

Geez, Rosalie gets annoying after a while.

------------Day 3------------

BPOV

I groaned. My head hurt. My neck hurt. God, I hurt all over. I opened my eyes and the room was dark. The blinds were shut, the door was shut, and there was a presence next to me.

"BELLA!" a female voice yelled. It was Alice. Just then, the door opened and I was met with a very, very bright light.

A bunch of figures were at the door one moment, then one of them was basically on top of me. It was Edward. My boyfriend.

His body was shaking. I realized he was dry crying. That made me start too. I went to wipe my eyes dry, but there was no liquid coming from them. Then I knew.

And I screamed.

_Loudly. _

I couldn't believe it. Then I felt anger wash over me. Why? Well, for Rosalie just about snapping my head off.

"Oh, Rosalie…" I sang to her. She looked at me, fear in her eyes. Yes, fear. "Uh, yes Bella?" She asked. "come here" I ordered. She came slowly. Once she was in front of me, I grabbed her shirt collar and threw her across the room.

_Literally. _

She landed on the floor with a loud 'bang'. Everyone just stared at me. "She deserved that." I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked, still stunned. "I'm going home." I replied curtly.

**3****rd**** person POV. (It's staying that way.)**

"You can't. You just woke up from a 3 day long spell, haven't had anything to eat, or in our case, drink, and _you want to go home?!_" Rosalie replied snobbishly while getting up. To a vampire, her yell turned into a screech.

"Rosalie!!" Emmett roared. Carlisle and Esme walked in, slowly. They were afraid, yes, afraid, of angry teenage vampires. Yet, here they are, in the same room as them. Dare-devil them.

"Ok, calm down." Carlisle said, getting everyone's attention. "Rosalie, Bella." He added sternly. He was watching the girls glare at each other as if their 'life's' depended on it. He sighed.

"Edward, Emmett, take Bella out into the forest to hunt." He said. "There is nothing in the forest, need I remind you." Emmett said.

"Thanks captain obvious. But, for Bella's sake, hunt squirrels if you have too!" He said, loosing control. "Carlisle…" Esme said, worried.

"Sorry, but Bella _needs _to get something in her. _NOW!_" he stressed. "Fine." Emmett said, giving in. Edward had already up and left with Bella. But that was after Carlisle realized it. "HEY!!"

Esme had to laugh. Watching her husband act so… so, fatherly, made her laugh. "Ok, looks as if I'm not needed to help them-" "You will go anyway, Emmett." Carlisle pressed. This made Esme laugh harder.

If it were even possible.


End file.
